


Fiery First Date

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: (We Loved 'Till the End) Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016  (2) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Cap_Ironman Bingo, First Dates, Identity Porn, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, No one knows Tony's Iron Man, Secret Identity, Stony Bingo, slight AU, without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: Tony Stark, billionaire funder of the Avengers, never expected the incredible Steve Rogers,Captain America, to ask him out. No one knows he's Iron Man, though dating a teammate might make it hard to hide that.And, of course, Tony can't even enjoy their first date because everything has to go wrong in the meantime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this a long time ago. First fic of [my bingo board](https://67.media.tumblr.com/fc772657b85377552663aeb4cabc0976/tumblr_ob71am60oz1tewqllo1_540.png), N5. The picture prompt.
> 
> This is an Avengers AU where no one knows that Tony is Iron Man. Other than that, everything is the same throughout the first movie. This starts a couple weeks after that movie --> no Winter Soldier movie yet. That'll all be changed.

 

            Tony stared at the man who was sitting across the table from him. Steve Rogers, with a dark suit and gray dress pants, looking more like a nervous teenager than a strong leader of a superhero team. His hair was perfectly combed, shoulders squared, back straight. In a way, he almost looked like he'd been forced into the seat, even though _he_ was the one who had asked Tony out on a date.

            That's why they were here. A date. It had taken him forever to get ready for this date. He'd even gotten a brand new crisp white suit, just for the occasion. He wanted to look absolutely perfect, making sure that his face was well trimmed, his hair styled with just the right amount of gel, and the cologne he chose wasn't too overpowering. After all, he hadn't been on a real date in a long time, especially not after becoming Iron Man.

            Iron Man. That was the one major issue in his life. When he'd come back from Afghanistan and built the first Iron Man suit, he hadn't told the world that he was Iron Man, instead spinning a lie that there was someone else in the suit, his bodyguard. They believed that, because after all, who would believe that a narcissistic, arrogant, spoiled, playboy billionaire would ever set foot in something as dangerous as an Iron Man suit? He wasn't good enough to be a superhero, but Iron Man was.

            That's why Steve, the amazing Captain America, was none the wiser on the man behind the mask.

            "I'm sorry," Steve mumbled, a light blush crossing his face. They'd had a light conversation going on since the beginning, though it had died down a bit. "I don't really know what to say... other than thank you, for going out with me tonight."

            "I should be the one thanking you," Tony said smoothly. "It's not every day that someone so handsome asks me out for dinner." He reached across the table, taking Steve's hand. "But really, Cap, thank you. It's been a pleasure, getting to know you and the Avengers."

            "You _did_ insist that we move in at the tower," Steve chuckled. Tony wished that he wouldn't act so nervous. He was never this nervous around Iron Man. But if he told Steve that he was really Iron Man, then his leader would lose trust in him, and he couldn't have that happen. "I still don't know how we haven't managed to drive you crazy. We really _aren't_ trying to destroy everything, you know."

            "Oh believe me, I know, no matter how many times it seems like it," Tony laughed, grinning at the easy smile that crossed Steve's face. Finally. "So I have to ask, why did you ask me out to dinner?"

            "Oh." Steve looked cautious, eyes wide. He nervously bit his lip. "I'm sorry, do you not... I was told that you... that I might have a chance," Steve mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I was told it was okay today, and that you... was I wrong to assume that you'd want to date me?"

            "If you're asking if I'm interested in men, then _yes_ , I'm bisexual," Tony replied, not wanting to see that kicked puppy look on Steve's face. It was too heartbreaking to see. How did such a strong, powerful man have such a heartbreakingly adorable face? "And _yes_ , I'm very glad that you asked me out. I was just wondering... _why?_ I mean, the way you talk about Iron Man sometimes would make anyone think that you're in love with him."

            "He's just a friend," Steve assured him, very quickly. "He's my closest friend in this century, and... With you, I guess you could call it love at first sight, really. You intrigued me, and I wanted to know more about you. As it turned out, the more I learned, the more I liked you. And I figured asking you out... I'd like to get to know you even better, Tony. I already know that I like you, a lot, but I don't know _that_ much about you, other than you're a caring man who doesn't mind babysitting a team of superheroes."

            Caring, sure. Obviously Steve didn't know enough about his past. "I'm still surprised that you're interested in men," Tony mumbled. "I would've thought..."

            "I'm like you," Steve said. That adorable blush never left his face. "I guess you could say that I'm interested in men and women... I'm definitely interested in _you_."

            He couldn't understand what it was that Steve was interested in. Perhaps he was just interested in Tony because he funded the team, and the Captain wanted to make sure that they'd still be able to get the funding that they needed. What else could it be? If Steve knew anything about his past, which Tony knew he _did_ , then he wouldn't want to spend too much time with him. It was just the truth.

            "Regardless, I'm glad you asked me out, because I was beginning to think that I was just a washed-out has-been," Tony said, in a way wanting to chase Steve off. He didn't want to hurt the man, because Steve was _so good_ and he himself was _so broken_. The man deserved so much more. He'd been worried that Captain America would be that perfect man that would drive him crazy, but in the time that he'd gotten to know him as both Tony Stark and Iron Man, he'd learned that not only was he human, but he was also so much better than Tony had ever imagined.

            What kind of human being would he be to destroy the goodness in Captain America? There were already a lot of angry journalists that had found out about it, seeing by the number of alerts that had been appearing on his phone. Poor Steve would have to deal with some bed press too, but at least people would think that he was forcing the man to do this.

            "Hey," Steve murmured, taking Tony's hand ever so gently. He looked so calm, and Tony couldn't help but feel better upon seeing his warm smile. "Quit looking at your phone—I don't care _what_ people say about me taking you out tonight. We shouldn't give them any power to get under our skin. I'm pretty good at ignoring the press, and I'd assume by now that you would be, too."

            "Yeah," Tony mumbled, glancing away. Maybe he shouldn't try to act like a pain in the ass—maybe Steve _did_ genuinely like him. Maybe he wouldn't accidentally end up hurting him... "So," Tony said, straightening his shoulders, not missing the broad smile that crossed his date's face, "what do you think about—"

            Before he was even able to finish a sentence, the sound of an explosion shook the building. Other people in the restaurant—oh yes, those other people who had been glaring at him and making faces and whispering and _God_ he was sick of that—screamed and panicked as flames started circling around the walls, catching fire far quicker than it should have.

            "Tony," Steve said, and he could hear the 'Captain America' tone in his voice. He really shouldn't have been surprised that the man had his superhero suit underneath his date suit. The man easily leapt into action, trying to herd people towards the exit.

            "Tony, you need to get out of here too," Steve insisted, trying to usher him towards the door. He shook his head, and went to try to help some people who were having trouble getting out without being trampled or hurt.

            The fire was a little overwhelming—someone had set these on fire on purpose, and had planned this out. That really sucked, because chances were it wasn't just some random attack. They'd been targeting this building for a reason, and he was worried to think that Steve might be the reason. It wasn't like he tweeted it out that Cap was taking him to this place...

            He was glad that Steve didn't try to go all Captain America on him and force him to leave like a citizen. He _wanted_ to help, but obviously wasn't able to call the suit to him to be able to protect him and protect the citizens, for several reasons.

            He raced back into the burning building, wanting to make sure that there wasn't anyone left as Steve was helping an elderly couple out of the building after some inconsiderate asshole had knocked the poor people to the ground. While he let Steve deal with that, the hero inside Tony couldn't let him _not_ check the place. What if someone else needed help?

            "Mr. Stark," a voice said, and Tony gasped as someone grabbed him from behind. One of the men held his arms behind his back, while the other one pressed a cloth to his face. "Time for you to come with us."

            Tony struggled violently, managing to kick his attackers in the legs, knocking them off of him. He could feel the effects of the drugs already working their way into his system, though he was able to face them with his hands up, ready to attempt to fight them off. It wouldn't _work_ , he knew it wouldn't, not when another two people ran over to help out.

            The flames made him dizzy as he glanced around, trying to remember where it was that he could escape. There was an exit... but he couldn't go towards the red light, that was just fire... Where was he supposed to go?

            Panic started rising, and Tony wished that he'd revealed himself to the world so that he could've brought a suit with him so that he could fight his way out. But he couldn't do that, he knew he couldn't do that...

            One of the men grabbed him again, and he attempted to hit him, while his knees buckled underneath him. The punch missed, and his elbow twisted back in pain as the men tried to keep him down. He could hear them muttering about him.

            God, he should’ve known that they weren't after Steve. Of course they were after him! Who wouldn't want to kidnap the guy who funded the Avengers? Obviously he's got a bunch of money, and someone might want to pay to get him back... though perhaps not, perhaps the Avengers would be better without him. They'd be in control of all of the money, and they wouldn’t have Iron Man getting in the way and disobeying orders...

            Of course, he really shouldn't have been surprised to find that, when he collapsed down to the ground and the men tried to grab him, they didn't get very far. In fact, the man who had tried to grab him originally fell down to the ground beside him, face bloody.

            When someone grabbed him, he tried weakly to fight back again—he wasn't going to let these people take him, _no_.

            "Tony, it's okay, I've got you," a voice whispered in his ears.

            The world was a blur of yellow, orange and red, swirling around as his head rolled until it found Steve's chest. If he could just keep his head here... Those drugs were too much. He wished that he'd been quicker before, so he would never have gotten drugged in the first place. The heat was causing sweat to drip down in his face, nearly blinding him, causing the colors to blur even more.

            He could see the blue of Steve's cowl, the blue of Steve's eyes. He just had to focus on that blue instead of the brilliant fire raging all around them.

            "Steve," he tried mumbling as the superhero carried him out of the burning building. His date made sure to keep his head pressed to his chest, held tightly to prevent injury. He couldn't smell anything more than smoke, but it did feel good to have his face pressed to the cooler fabric of Steve's suit instead of near the fire.

            "I've got you," Steve repeated, and then they were outside—dark sky, flashing lights, cool, crisp air, no smoke no flames no heat no—

            It was all such a drastic change that Tony found himself passing out within seconds.

 

            The first thing he noticed upon waking up was that he didn't hear the incessant beeping of machines at a hospital, he didn't smell that _sickness_ smell that always seemed to hang around the building, and he didn't feel any sort of panic at being in a hospital. What did startle him was the fact that someone was holding his hand, because the moment that he was awake, he felt someone give his hand a gentle squeeze.

            Tony's eyes shot open. The fire, the kidnappers, the heat and smoke and—

            He was calmed by the sight of Steve, no uniform, just _Steve Rogers_ at his bedside, gripping his hand and gently cupping his face, murmuring, "It's okay, Tony, I'm here, you're safe, there's no reason to worry."

            Having Steve there, grounding him, was enough. Steve would never need to know just how well he knew the man, he wouldn't need to know about the secrets that kept them apart. The super-soldier continued whispering sweet nothings about how everything was going to be okay, about how they'd stopped the kidnappers from the fire who were now being interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D.

            "I just need to know... what happened here, Tony," Steve whispered, one large hand gently moving down to cover Tony's chest. That's when the genius realized that he didn't have a shirt on anymore, and Steve's hand... his hand was covering the arc reactor. "I didn't know..." Did he connect the dots, piece it together and discover that he was Iron Man? Was he disappointed, seeing that Iron Man was supposed to be a hero, when he was nothing but a screw up? "...You said you had a heart condition, but..."

            "It helps," Tony whispered. "An electromagnet... keeps me alive." It wasn't a lie. Steve didn't mention Iron Man. "You're not locking me in the tower, right?"

            "Of course not," Steve said, breathing a sigh. "You made Iron Man's armor... This is the same sort of technology, right? This..." Steve looked _scared_. "This is going to help you, right? I don't... I didn't know you were in this much pain—"

            "It doesn't hurt anymore," Tony said quickly, taking the super-soldier's hand again. Steve was all teary-eyed, and he looked like he'd been crying earlier, like he thought that Tony really was going to die. He looked so _human_ , instead of the superhero that he was used to seeing. "I’m fine, Steve. This keeps me healthy... and you keep me safe. Thanks for that—I should've _known_ that those people were after me."

            "You were helping people," Steve pointed out. "You couldn't have guessed that they'd know you were there—and they chose an _awful_ night to try and hurt you." Steve leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "I should've been by your side, I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, then you wouldn't be here. Too much smoke to be good, plus whatever they drugged you with... Are you in pain? I can get Bruce back in here, he's been making sure you were going to be okay—"

            "Calm down," Tony chuckled. He'd always found it hilarious when Steve Mother Hen-ed the team after missions. "I'm fine. It was just a little smoke and a chloroform mixture, nothing to worry you. It _did_ kill the end of our date, though."

            Steve sighed, an easy smile crossing his face. "Yeah... Would you, um, want to go out with me again? I can promise, the second one won't involve any drugs or attempted kidnappings."

            "Only if it's less formal," Tony murmured, yawning. He spent so much time unconscious already, but he was just _so tired_ still.

            That adorable blush crossed Steve's face again. "I wasn't sure what you were used to... I didn't want to mess up my chances."

            "We could just go for a stroll around Central Park, find a good hot dog stand, enjoy the evening," Tony mumbled, yawning again. He reached out for Steve, trying to sit up, glad that the super-soldier helped him up so that he was able to wrap his arms around the blond and hug him tightly. "I'm glad you asked me out. While I'm still surprised that someone as wonderful as you would be interested in someone... like _me_ ," stupid drugs, making him too honest, "I'm real glad you did... 'cause I really like you, Steve, and I still can't believe you like me, too."

            "Of course I do," Steve whispered, carefully helping him back down onto the bed, kissing his cheek this time. "I'll still be here when you wake up again, darling."

            The pet name made Tony smile as he drifted off again, ignoring the insecurities for once to allow himself to feel happy about the fact that Steve Rogers actually _liked_ him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Fiery First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185502) by [where_thewind_blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows)




End file.
